The life of Jennifer Lipsky
by kornmaster58
Summary: This is the story of Jennifer Lipsky. Join her as she deals with lessons at Hogwarts, annoying sisters, the Marauders, and being one of the most powerful witches since the days of the Founders. J/L, R/OC, S/OC, OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling. All OC's however belong to me.

Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness closing in on all sides. Then I began to fall. Just as it seemed that I was reaching the end of the darkness I opened my mouth to scream and—_BRRIINNGGG!_ I was jolted awake by the sound of my alarm clock going off right by my ear. I ran my hand over my sweat drenched face and glared at the clock that had still not stopped ringing. In a fit of childishness I knocked it off the table and stuck my tongue out at it. However the alarm clock still did not stop its incessant ringing. I threw my pillow at it, but it did little to muffle the sound. I resulted to banging the clock against every hard surface I could find until the sound slowly began to die away. When the poor clock rang its last note I jumped on my bed, fists raised triumphantly, and laughed a laugh that sounded maniacal even to my ears. This is how my mother saw me when she opened my door. She looked at me and opened her mouth, but she just shook her head as if to say 'I don't even want to know'. I jumped off the bed without embarrassment seeing as I was caught doing crazy/stupid/ or completely unexplainable things on a daily basis.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you, but I was just coming to tell you that the Prophet is here for the interviews." She said as she stared at the pulverized remains of the alarm clock on the floor. I groaned and flopped back down on my bed suddenly losing all of the energy I had prior to her statement.

"You'd better get ready now. I also hope I don't have to remind you to be on your best behavior." said my mom ominously as she walked out, closing the door behind her. I glared at the wall petulantly, contemplating whether I should just not go down at all, but I quickly threw out that idea after imagining the look on my mother's face. I quickly threw on a pair of black sweats and a green t-shirt, running down the stairs and pulling my waist length black and red hair into a ponytail. I walked into the kitchen and snatched a piece of toast off my little brother's plate.

"Jennifer! That's mine! Go get your own you free loader!" he yelled as he tried and failed to grab it back.

"Oops, too slow Daniel. Besides we're _all_ freeloaders. Mom's the one who makes the food in the first place." I said as I danced out of his reach. I laughed and ruffled his hair, but as I turned around my smile along with my toast fell as a bright _FLASH_ went off in front of me. I stormed out of the kitchen as the Prophet's photographer yelled "Great picture sweetheart."

I was intent on going back up to my room when my mom grabbed my arm and asked, "Where's your sister?"I snatched my arm back and replied "I don't know. You expect me to keep tabs that hag?" She opened her mouth no doubt to reprimand me on my choice of words, but she was interrupted by a voice coming from behind me.

"No need to send the dog for me mother. I'm here" said my twin sister Jessica with a sneer on her face. She was smoothing out her light blue tank top and short denim skirt (which was just a wide belt in my opinion) in front of the mirror.

"Late as usual of course." I muttered as I glared at her back.

"_Fashionably_ late dear sister." replied Jessica as she smirked at me. I had to physically restrain myself from reaching out and tugging harshly on her waist length black and blue hair. A voice to my left stopped me from replying with a remark that would have probably got me grounded for a week.

"Girls, girls. I can just feel the sisterly love!" said a sickeningly sweet voice from behind me. I turned around to see Tira Skeeter strutting towards me on impossibly tall acid green heels. She laid a clawed hand on my shoulder and I just barely stopped myself from snarling.

"I think we'll start with Jennifer, okay?" she said as she turned me in the direction of the kitchen. Jessica looked put out and for once I actually agreed with her. I would love to switch places with her, but alas I was doomed to spend thirty minutes in the presence of this lizard first thing in the morning. I was lucky I hadn't puked yet. Skeeter took out her acid green quill and turned towards me with a predatory smile.

"So Jen, may I call you Jen?" She asked.

"No." I replied instantly. She looked at me, disregarded my answer and continued on with the questioning.

"So Jen you're going back to Hogwarts for your sixth year in a few days, am I correct?" She asked failing horribly at trying to sound serious.

"Yeah, and?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

"Well since you're sixteen, your fans were wondering about your romance situation. Do you have a boyfriend back at school?" she smiled and leaned towards me conspiratorially. I glared at her refusing to dignify that question with a response.

"Jennifer! You can't keep quiet! Your fans have a right to know! I mean of course you aren't as popular as your sister but I'm sure—"I cut her off as I slammed my hand down on the table.

"First of all I don't give a damn what my so called_ fans _want or don't want. They have a right to know jack about my life! Second of all don't you ever, _ever _compare me to my sister." I whispered. I then did something that would get me grounded until I turned forty. I imagined Skeeter's hair on fire and turned around. I walked towards the kitchen door and snapped my fingers. I laughed as the reporter's screams followed me out the door. My mother and sister ran past me into the kitchen and their screams of outrage and frustration joined in. I sat down and sighed, reveling in the afterglow of a job well done.

My first story to be published… Woohoo! Please review but please try not to be too harsh! Constructive criticism welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling. All OC's however belong to me.

Second chapter of The life of Jennifer Lipsky!

I sighed for the tenth time that morning since I woke up as I walked into the kitchen. It was a week after the incident with Skeeter, and luckily I got away without being grounded. I just had to suffer through a five hour lecture about 'behaving myself since I am in the public eye' and 'learning to control my powers'. Oh goody. You see I've been somewhat of a celebrity along with Jessica since we were born. We are supposedly the strongest two witches since the Founders of Hogwarts. My sister and I are able to control all aspects of water and fire respectively. I sighed again as I thought of how much trouble the media attention had brought me throughout my life. I mean siriusly; they all watch us like I'm going to burn down the wizarding world or like Jessica's going to send the earth into another Ice Age. Though of course my dear twin Jess loves the attention, I swear if her head got any fatter it just might explode—actually now that I think about it that might not be too bad...

"Jess! Daniel! Marilyn! Come on down from upstairs, we're getting ready to floo to Diagon Alley!" yelled my mom from next to me. I looked down at my just newly poured bowl of cereal and then back at her. She looked at me pointedly and I sighed once again before putting the bowl in the fridge. There was a sound of running feet and my two younger siblings came into view. Marilyn was first with her auburn hair swinging around her face. Her brown eyes shined with excitement that I could understand since she was going to Hogwarts for the first time tomorrow. Daniel came down a little more slowly seeing as he was already a third year the novelty had already worn off. His brown eyes were still clouded over from sleep when he came down and stood in front of me. I smiled and patted his black hair before walking into the living room where the fireplace was. One-by-one the family walked in and shouted "Diagon Alley!" before disappearing in a swirl of green flames. I was the last to go in and was disappointed to see Jessica standing next to our mom when I came out on the other side. Every time she used the floo I had secretly hoped she would mispronounce the name and end up somewhere else, like I don't know the Gobi desert. As we walked down the street I tried to cover my face as people started to recognize us. Of course that didn't do much good what with Jessica flaunting what little stuff she had right next to me. Thankfully we all ducked into Madam Malkin's before a crowd could gather. My mom led Marilyn over to madam Malkin who put her onto a pedestal in order to measure her fully. I was looking around, reminiscing about all the times I had been there when I heard the door open and a strong pair of arms lifted me up and back against a warm chest. I screamed, fingers already coming together to snap when I heard a tired voice say, "Let her down James before she fries you." I was turned around to stare into the warm amber eyes of James Potter, co-leader of the Marauders and one of my four best friends. I glared at him as a smile lit up his face, but was interrupted from saying something by a voice to my right.

"Nice one James. Her face was hilarious!" laughed Sirius Black also co-leader of the Marauders and another of my best friends, though I do wonder why sometimes. His shaggy black hair shook wildly and his gray eyes shone merrily as he laughed in my face

"Yeah James! Good One! You just shortened her lifespan by five years! Hilarious!" I said in a perfect imitation of Sirius' voice, before punching him in the stomach. He fell down and started rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach in agony that was probably over dramatized just a little. A snort off to my left stopped me from saying something else and I slowly turned around to face Remus Lupin third member of the Marauders, and yes you guessed it another of my best friends. His golden eyes were closed tightly and he had a hand over his mouth, no doubt trying to keep in the loud laughs he so badly wanted to let out. I stalked over to him and glared, putting my hands on my hips. I squinted and poked him in the chest saying, "What are you laughing at Lupin!", and with that he lost it. He fell against the wall, holding his stomach as his loud chuckles joined with James' laughter and Sirius' groans of pain. I turned towards my family who had watched to whole scene and shrugged my shoulders saying "what can you do?" My mother smiled and said "Hello boys" as she turned to the teens behind me.

"Well hello Margaret. How are you this fine day." said James as he ran a hand through his short, messy black hair.

"I'm great James. How are you boys." She said as she looked at each of them in turn.

"Wonderful now that we've seen you Maggie." Sirius said charmingly. The boys came up behind me and each put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maggie we would like to take Jen away from you for the day. We've missed her all summer and are loathe to wait another day to see her." Said James as the three boys put on a puppy dog look. I could already see my mother breaking down as she answered, "I don't know, Jennifer did something unacceptable last week." James and Sirius smirked at each other and pushed Remus forward.

"We understand your anger fully Margaret. I was actually going to reprimand Jen when I saw her today. Of course we'll be sure to have her back by five if that is okay by you?" said Remus putting on his patented Prefect smile that no adult could withstand.

"Oh, well okay. Just meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron at five." Replied my mom as Sirius dragged me backwards out the door.

"Jen, Jen, Jen. How could you! You set Skeeter's hair on fire and we, your best friends have to find out through the paper! I'm disappointed!" cried James as we walked down the street. I laughed and replied, "Sorry guys! It was a spur of the moment thing! If I had planned it I definitely would have told you about it."

"I wish I could have seen it. There were no pictures whatsoever in the paper! It was completely immature but it must have been so hilarious!" said Remus. I smiled at the look on his face and mentally promised to show him the pensive memory.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we wandered aimlessly around Diagon Alley.

"We are going to the best ice cream shop in town my dear **kitty cat**." yelled Sirius as he ran away after he finished his sentence. I growled and shot after him in the direction of Florean Fortesque's. They knew I hated that name, and yet they refused to stop using it. That's why I felt completely just waving my hand lit with flames an inch from their faces not even five minutes later. I turned around and put out the flame and was getting ready to walk into Fortesque's when the door opened and I was roughly pushed out of the way. Thankfully Remus wrapped an arm around my waist before I could fall onto the ground and I glared up into the face of my attacker. A spitting image of me glared right back down and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you stalking me now Jess?" I asked as I brushed the nonexistent dirt off my pants. She turned to the Marauders who were standing next to me glaring at her, arms crossed in a silent sign of support. She smiled at them and said, "Your pet is blocking the door boys." as she twirled a strand of her hair. I gagged and said, "You know I would think your mix of bitch-ides and atrophy of dignity would be fatal. Well a girl can dream can't she? I just hope it isn't contagious, since we live together and all."

"I must talk to Mother about your growing commoner language." She sneered as she turned back to me. Her blonde groupies Ashley Smith and Amber Parker nodded their heads along with her statement, as if they could actually follow the conversation.

"And I have to ask _mom_ why she keeps letting you out of your cage." I replied innocently. The boys sniggered and walked away, and as I followed them I heard a shriek of rage come from behind me. Knowing Jess had a habit of throwing things I quickly snapped my fingers and erected a shield of fire around me a second before a yellow heel would have hit me. I looked at the charred remains and laughed. I looked back up at three of my best friends and some of the best people in the world and smiled. They were joking around just up ahead, but stopped when they realized I wasn't with them. I ran up and smacked James on the head with a little trouble because of his height, just remembering I never got him back for scaring me half to death. As Sirius, Remus, and I laughed while he held his head in pain I couldn't help thinking that there was nowhere else I'd rather be than with my best friends in the world at our sixth year of Hogwarts. Sappy much?

Okay, here's the second chapter. Any criticism is welcome please as long as it's constructive. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how it was!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling. All OC's however belong to me.

Sorry it took me so long to update again, but I was preoccupied. With what I cannot remember but I'm _sure_ it was important. XD. Oh well, here's the next chapter.

It was two days after our family trip to Diagon Alley when I was jerked out of my comfortable slumber by the sound of my mom yelling something from outside my door.

"Jennifer, wake up! We're late for the train _again_!" she yelled as she threw open my door. She started throwing open my drawers and I watched her through sleep filled eyes as my still fogged brain tried to understand what she had just said and why she was in my room.

"I'll have to pack your clothes for you but you have to go shower now!" she said worriedly as she searched for my trunk.

She turned around to see me still sitting on my bed, so she grabbed my head and yelled, "NOW!" so loudly my brain rolled over a couple of times in my skull. I quickly scrambled off my bed for fear of her wrath and ran into the bathroom. We all made it into the car in a record 35 minutes. It was the fastest I had ever seen Jessica get ready, including the time the house caught fire… my bad. We didn't even stop to check that no muggles were watching as we hurled ourselves onto Platform 9 ¾. The train had just begun moving, leaving the platform. Jessica grabbed Marilyn and hopped onto the train just before it began to put on a little speed. It was just like her to leave me with the heavier of the two. I was contemplating how to get myself onto the train without breaking anything when a window opened and I heard Remus yell "Levitate him!"

I whipped out my wand without a second thought and yelled "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Thankfully he was small for a third year and he was able to fit through the window. However I was still faced with the dilemma of how to get myself onto the train when Sirius stuck his head out of the window and smiled. I found myself and our luggage floating towards the train as James and Remus shrunk me and the bags respectively. I flew through the window and fell sprawled on the floor, now my normal size once again. I smiled up at them and grabbed James' offered hand to pull myself up when the train lurched and the three boys fell on top of me.

"Oww! Get off!" I screamed as my poor, 15 year- old- girl body was subjected to the weight of three almost fully grown, teenage boys.

"Sorry, sorry." They all muttered as they quickly stood up pulling me with them. I noticed that Sirius had a light blush across his cheeks and he had turned away to hide. I stared at him curiously, but decided to leave him alone for now. The train ride to Hogwarts was spent eating sweets, coming up with new pranks for the upcoming school year, laughing and just having fun in general. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Remus gently shook me awake from where my head was resting on his shoulder.

"We're almost to Hogwarts so you should probably change now Jen." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Thanks Rem." I replied, knowing full well that there was no way in hell I would have gotten up on my own. James and Sirius groaned simultaneously as I smacked them across their heads to wake them up.

"Get up and get out guys! We're almost to Hogwarts and I have to change into my robes." I said as I turned around, and began unbuttoning my white dress shirt, having expected them to leave the compartment. After a few seconds I realized that I hadn't heard the door slide open or closed and turned around to see the Marauders sitting down with their legs crossed, two of them smiling up at me.

As I started to growl, Sirius laughed and said, "Oh sorry Jen. Did you mean now?" I opened my mouth to tell him just what I thought of his badly placed humor when the compartment door opened and two young boys fell on the floor in front of me.

"Can we help you?" Remus said kindly as we all looked at the boys. They both raised their heads, mouths open to reply, and by the looks on their faces I could guess it wouldn't be too nice but they stopped short after their eyes landed on me. We all watched confusedly as twin blushes rose over their necks and cheeks. Remus being the first to remember my state of dress took up my hand and used it to close my shirt that was unbuttoned over my chest. I adopted a look of realization on my face as James and Sirius stepped in front of me to block the smaller boys view.

"Uh...s-sorry. I d-didn't mean to see!" stuttered one of the boys who had light brown hair and blue eyes, as he fidgeted and lowered his gaze quickly to the ground.

The other boy, who sported blonde hair and sea green eyes tried to move around Sirius to look at me again, but when he was blocked again he yelled out, "What's your name!" which I assumed was directed at me.

"It's Jennifer. What's yours?" I replied as I stepped from behind my friends, and stooped in front of the still blushing boys.

"I'm Adam. That's Dylan. We're Third years in Gryffindor." Said the blonde one. Dylan stood slightly behind Adam with the blush still present on his face. It looked like he was having an internal battle on whether or not he should stare at the floor or at me, which resulted in his head whipping back and forth between the two of us.

I smiled in amusement at the sight and said, "Well it's nice to meet you but do you think you could leave so I can change into my robes? We're almost to Hogwarts. I'll see you later." The boys' blushes returned with a vengeance as their attention was brought back full force to my state of dress, or _undress_ as it was.

"Y- Yeah… s-sure. W-we'll see you around." Stuttered Dylan as he struggled to pull Adam out of the compartment.

I turned around to look at the older boys who were unfortunately still in the compartment and said, "Here's an idea. Why don't you guys follow them to make sure they made it to the hallway safely?" Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off growling "Before I decide to set your hair on fire." Their eyes widened no doubt remembering what happened Skeeter before running to the door, bowling each other in their haste to get out.

I tripped slightly as the train lurched again, coming to a stop in Hogsmeade. The boys hadn't dared to come back into the compartment after my threat so I had to make my way through the crowd on my own. I had made it safely out of the train, still stuck in the crowd when I felt someone grab my hand. _'What is with people grabbing me lately!'_ I thought as my fingers came together in my well known snapping form.

"Jen!" cried the person behind me. A smile lit my face as I recognized the voice of my fourth best friend.

"Ally!" I yelled as I was pulled into a hug. I pulled back and took in the face of my childhood friend, Ally Barnes. Her brownish- black hair was pulled into a pony tail that was swinging wildly as she jumped around me excitedly. Her unique crimson eyes shone merrily as she smiled at me.

"Did you have fun Jamaica?" I asked as I took in her dark tan, and numerous Rasta bracelets.

"Yeah! It was brilliant! Except- I fell down a hill while I was playing tag, so _that_ hurt a bit, but other than that yeah!" She said while showing her palms that were covered in assortment of colorful Band- Aids. I grinned at her excitement that I had missed dearly over the summer. I was about to reply when I realized that more than half of the students had already begun their trek up to the castle in the carriages. I pulled her onto a carriage that had a bit of room left just as it began to roll towards the castle. As I listened to her recount her trip, I felt someone's eyes on me so I looked to the left and found myself looking back at two pairs of eyes—one green and one blue.

"Oh hey guys! Told you I'd see you later didn't I?" I grinned at Dylan and Adam, who sat blushing at me. I wondered why they were still blushing since I had on my robes but I was soon to find out.

"Who are they?" asked Ally who was wearing a devious smirk as she studied the boys.

"Oh, a couple of Third years who stumbled into our compartment earlier." I replied as I noticed her smirk.

"Ohh...Okay. Well you do realize it right?" She said as she turned that smirk on me.

"Realize what?" I asked cautiously.

She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered "They haven't stopped looking at you since we got on the carriage. It's obvious that their like, totally in love with you dude."

"What?" I said disbelievingly," Suure Ally." I patted her shoulder, deciding to let her stay in her dream world. I rolled my eyes at her, but looked away quickly deciding that her never wavering smirk was starting to creep me out _juust_ a little bit more than what was comfortable.

A/N: Third chapter down. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. If you can, please review and tell me whether you would like long chapters or short ones. I don't know if I'll do it or just let it randomly come out but yeah.

Please review! Constructive criticism very welcome! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Once again, I'm soo sorry for how long it took to post up this new chapter. Fortunately I'll be co-writing this now with my best friend Denise Barnes so the chapters should be coming out a little faster than usual. Hope you enjoy!

_The Life Of Jennifer Lipsky_ by Kornmaster48; beta read by Denise Barnes

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After the carriage rattled to a creaking stop in front of the castle, I jumped out happily, glad to be free of the awkward silence that had descended after Allie's statement. It seemed, however, that the odd conversation had stayed within the confines of the carriage as Allie jumped out beside me with a bright smile on her face. Trudging up the steps to the castle, we talked and laughed until I was suddenly yanked behind a suit of armor near the doors of the Great Hall.

"What the _bloody_ hell?" I yelled, my fingers poised to snap. James yelled suddenly, "Calm down, Jen!" and flinched as I whirled on him.

"Stop doing that! What if one day you won't be able to stop me in time?" I hissed in agitation and clenched my fists, hiding them behind my back to hide the shaking. The fear of not being able to hold back the fire, of not being able to stop myself from hurting the ones I love, kept me on constant edge. My power was alive, it seemed: a sentient being that became agitated when not freed often enough.

A light burst forth from my chest, bathing my face in a soft, blue-green glow. Sirius stepped forward and grabbed my hands, squeezing them tightly to stop the tremors.

"If it wasn't for this necklace, you wouldn't tell us a thing would you?" His voice was soft as he tapped the silver pendant around my neck, the shape of a frozen flame. The boys behind him gave me a disapproving look before grinning maniacally. I knew that look—that mischievous glint always foreshadowed one of the trio's grand pranks, pranks I'd been sucked into year after year. Not that I'm complaining.

"My friends," James proclaimed gravely, but with poorly suppressed excitement, "I believe it is time for Operation: Hot Robes." We rolled our eyes at the inevitably ridiculous title—it was James, after all—but smiled in anticipation. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

"To our students, old and new, I sincerely welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced from the winged podium, his arms widespread and open, "Let us have a wonderful year full of adventure, life lessons, and—" He was cut off by a resounding bang as the heavy doors to the Great Hall were flung wide and James and Sirius flew through atop their broomsticks, with Remus standing in the middle, his wand raised to his throat.

"Good day to all my fellow students!" he announced, his voice amplified by a _sonorous_, "Welcome to all you new students, and enjoy this special presentation from your friends in the house of Gryffindor!"

James and Sirius flew in dizzying circles around the Hall as Remus spoke, dazzling lights bursting from the tips of their wands and spiraling towards the lofty ceiling. Necks craned and heads turned, but not a one looked down to where I slunk quietly beneath the Slytherin table, stopping intermittently to snap my fingers and point my wand at the seat each Slytherin occupied.

I stood up and dusted myself off discretely as the boys began to bring the show to a close, and sneaked a peek at Dumbledore, who laughed and clapped and gave me a wink, his eyes twinkling like imploding stars. It gave me chills, and I hastily wiggled my way into a seat at the Gryffindor table as Remus announced the Grand Finale: the lights burst into the House colors for each table before merging into an almost-perfect Hogwarts crest.

I froze, mid-clap, as I watched a Slytherin try to rise from his seat, presumably to bring his hands together in applause. He must have been a first-year: none of the Slytherin ever clapped for us, no matter how entertaining the antic. His eyes widened in horror as his hand disappeared under the table before resurfacing to clutch his goblet. His face turned cherry-red as he gulped its contents, too shy to ask for help, or even an explanation. Safe for now, I smiled winningly as the boys strode over and took their seat—Remus and James on either side of me, with Sirius in front and Alison beside him. She raised an eyebrow in silent question and glanced at the table draped in green and silver to our left, before looking back at me. I smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"I love being a Gryffindor," She chuckled, then choked. "Augh—nng—fghu!" Sirius clapped her on the back, and an unrecognizable piece of food plopped onto James' plate.

"Mmm. How…appetizing." He wrinkled his nose and pushed the plate toward her, snagging an untouched pastry first.

"Children," Dumbledore continued from the podium, "Now that the Gryffindor House has brought their positively riveting presentation to a close, I would like but one more word with you, as I can see we are all very much entranced by the food laid out before us." He looked at Sirius, who had the decency to blush as he crammed what looked like meat down his gullet.

"We are all aware of the danger that lurks outside of these walls. I doubt I need to warn you to be wary." His voice was grim as he continued, "These are dire times, desperate times, and with the world in such a state as it is, it is more important than ever before that we band together and unite against the darkness. That being said, I want us to give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Miss Lunette Romulus."

A woman I hadn't noticed before rose from her seat at the staff table. Her limbs were long and willowy, as was the pale hair that hung in soft ringlets to her waist. She was pale, like moonlight, and stood only four and a half feet tall. In sharp contrast, her eyes—every part of them—were eerily jet black. Remus was entranced beside me.

"I must warn you, that while Professor Romulus is an exceptionally caring and empathetic person, she bites, and quite hard." Romulus smiled, showing a complete set of unnaturally sharp teeth. Remus made a strangled sound. "But don't be afraid to come to her for any questions you might have, for she is an excellent listener."

"I'll bet it's hard to talk with those fangs sticking out of her mouth." James muttered around a mouthful of food, and Remus jabbed him in the side. "But it probably is!" He whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"Just shut up, you dolt; he's quite obviously smitten." Alison pointed out and Remus turned a ghastly shade of red. "Is he breathing?"

"I think—" I was interrupted by the Great Hall doors banging open for the second time that night. A lone figure strode through the door, sopping wet in a blue hooded jacket, soaked jeans, and battered red high-tops. Black hair streaked with violet gleamed as it hung limply around this face.

"Er, did I come at a bad time?" He wondered out loud as every head swiveled in his direction.

"J-Jake?" He turned toward my voice in surprise, and grinned in recognition. "Jen! Holy hell, how've you been?" He swept me up in an embarrassingly wet hug and I heard a muted growl behind me. The full moon must have been close for Moony to be acting that way.

"I'm great, but what are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be yucking it up with the Yanks over in New York?" I folded my arms over my chest and glared at the people blatantly listening to our conversation. Already, I could hear _New York_ being whispered down the length of the table.

"I came back, babe. Did you miss me?" I heard a choked and disbelieving "babe?" behind me as I hugged Jake again.

"Of course I did you sodden mess! Let me introduce you to the guys—"

"And gal!" Alison piped in.

"And gal," I amended. "This bunch of tightly wound hell is Alison; she's the clumsiest and most potentially dangerous person at this table."

"I resent that." She pouted, "Remus eats people every month."

"I do not! Well, I don't eat _people_…"

"This is Remus, who does not eat people." I gave Alison a pointed look as the two boys looked each other over in that silent way men do. They nodded at each other, a short up and down motion with their heads.

"I'm James. I happen to be the brawn in this little family; don't let Jen tell you otherwise." Jake extended his hand and Jake took it, eyes narrowed. His face scrunched up in pain, but he made no sound as James gripped his hand viciously.

"James," I said sweetly, "Unless you like the idea of singed hair, you _will_ let him go." I raised my hand, fingers twined, to show him I meant business. James shrugged and dropped Jake's hand.

"Thanks, buddy."

James just grunted.

"And this is Siri—Wait, where is he?" Sirius's seat was vacant, and I spun around in time to see a flash of unruly black hair as he disappeared through the double doors.

"Must have needed the loo." I muttered to no one in particular. Alison gave me a funny look.

"Miss Lipsky," I jumped, startled, as Dumbledore addressed me, "If you can direct your companion to the front so that he might be Sorted, it would be truly appreciated."

"Ah, right." I turned to Jake and pointed at the stool on which the battered old Hat sat irritably, "Right over there, mate. Good luck."

He headed for the stool, all eyes on him. I could see why; he sure as hell didn't look like the scrawny little boy from seven years ago.

Jake sat with his legs crossed at the ankles as Professor Romulus raised the Hat above his head. He took a deep breath and gave me a wink as she set it atop his head. I heard a hiss behind me and turned around.

"—foot would just die…"Alison muttered across from me.

"Eh? What'd you say?" I mumbled with distraction as the seconds ticked by with no verdict.

"Nothing, Jen."

I turned to ask her what she meant, but was distracted by the Hat's shouted verdict:

"_Slytherin!"_

I must have gasped, but I can't remember.

* * *

I had Potions the next morning, but it was hell to get out of bed.

"Jen."

"Mnnghn."

"Jen!"

"Mnnghnrrn…Remus, shut up." I moaned and buried my head under a pillow. Remus prodded me in the side.

"We have Potions in twenty minutes with Slughorn. You have to wake up, Jen."

"Mm…no."

The sheets were ripped away suddenly, and I yelped as the cold air hit me.

"Bloody hell!"

James cackled evilly and dodged the pillow I threw at his head. "Morning, Jen."

"Don't be such a jerk, James. Here." Sirius tossed me my robe, but wouldn't me my eyes as I slipped it on.

"Siri—"

"Oh, Merlin. My wristwatch is broken; I think we might be late!"

James cast a Tempus and sighed, "Oh, well. No point in hurrying now…"

Remus blanched. "But, but—"

"Wait a minute…did we miss breakfast?" James sounded hysterical.

"Let's just go. Jen can take care of herself, for now." Sirius mumbled and gathered his books. Remus and James glanced at each other.

"Um, sure. See you in a bit, Jen." They left, Sirius taking up the rear.

"Padfoot?" He stopped and turned slightly, still looking away.

"Yeah."

"What's going on with you? You've been acting weird since last night. Are you okay?" I asked with concern. Sirius looked down at his feet then up at me.

"Who is he?"

"'He'? Oh, you mean Jake; we're just old friends. Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about him, Jen. I want you to be careful."

I frowned, "I've known him—"

"You _used to_ know him. He might not be the same person he was all those years ago."

"Sirius—"

"Just hurry up, Jen. We're already late enough." That being said, Sirius turned and left.

I got dressed in numb confusion and ran after him.

"It's about time you joined us, Miss Lipsky."

I cringed and slunk into the open seat beside James, with Alison sitting on his left. Sirius and Remus sat behind them.

"Sorry, Professor Slughorn."

"Rightly so, Lipsky. Ah, Mister Harris, you're late as well?"

I, as well as the rest of the class, watched Jake enter. His new Slytherin robes fit snugly around his body but flowed like storm clouds around his feet.

"Uh, yeah. I had a bit of trouble with those…delightful staircases. Hey, Jen." He slipped into the seat beside me. "What'd I miss?"

"Miss Lipsky would not know, as she has just arrived herself. It would do you both well to pay attention to _me_, rather than each other."

"Sorry." Jake muttered with a sheepish half-smile on his face. Slughorn nodded and launched into a lecture on the properties of bezoars. Soon enough, heads started to nod as Slughorn's lecture dragged on. By sheer force of will, I managed to continue jotting down notes.

"By God, this man is a bore." Jake yawned into one hand while the other lazily scrawled notes across his parchment. "How do you put up with him?"

"There are many methods," I began, and jerked my thumb to my left, "James doesn't bother taking notes—he always loses them, anyway—he just listens and gets the gist of it, then mooches off me and Alison for details. Allie somehow manages to stay annoyingly perky in even the worst of times, so she always writes every word Slughorn says. It gets creepy sometimes; she even writes when he sneezes." I angled my head towards Jake as I continued hastily scribbling on my parchment, "Remus is much the same, but his notes are neater and tend to be more about what we're learning, rather than what Slughorn says. Sirius just sleeps. He usually just reads the book when we go back to the dormitories."

"And what do you do?" Jake yawned again, "Christ, I can hardly keep my eyes open." Indeed it was; his eyes were bloodshot and droopy. I pulled out my secret weapon, Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans

"Sugar, mate—lots and lots of it." I popped one in my mouth and winced. It was the third time I'd gotten ear wax. "If the caffeine doesn't wake you up, chomping down on a Tabasco flavoured jelly bean will." I smirked as Jake flushed in horror. The bean he'd ingested was green and speckled with brown, one I'd always avoided.

"I'm damned awake now." He gasped and grimaced, trying not to draw attention to himself. "What the hell was that?"

"You don't want to know. How's Slytherin treating you?"

Jake shrugged as the taste finally left his mouth, "It's not so bad. I went through a lengthy initiation 'ceremony' last night—about which I've been sworn to secrecy—which is why I didn't get a wink of sleep last—ack! Augh! Grmnogh!" Jake clutched his throat as his face flushed red.

"Uh oh. Sounds like a Tabasco." James mumbled to my left. Remus snickered behind him.

"Jake!" I whispered fiercely, "Are you okay?" His eyes were bulging and wide.

"Relax, it'll pass." Sirius muttered nonchalantly, "No sense making a big fuss about it."

Beads of sweat were breaking out on Jake's skin when he finally stopped choking. I had to hand it to him though; I threw up the first time I ate a Tabasco.

"That was horrible," Jake said, "Can I have another?"

"Well, hell," James said, impressed, "Kids got a pair on him, eh?"

"Let's hope so." Remus interjected, ducking his head when I shot him a look.

"And that's it for today, children. I expect to see two pages on my lecture by next class."

Yes, Bertie Botts' Beans were always the answer.

"Hey, Jen!"

"Jake, hey." I stopped outside of class and turned, telling the others to go on ahead without me, "What's up, mate?"

"You think you could show me around the castle? The stairs and such don't seem to be in my favor."

"Yeah, sure I—"

"Jake, the company you keep is fascinating. Hello, Jennifer."

"Lucius," I nodded at the blond Slytherin and his dark counterpart, "Snape."

"Hey, did you need something?" Jake looked between our hard gazes, "Is something wrong?"

"Jen." Sirius melted out of the shadows beside me, Remus at his heels. "Well, if it isn't the snakelings." He sneered, looking towards the Slytherin pair.

"Sirius, not now. We're just going to go now, okay Jake? I'll catch you later, I promise." I could feel Sirius all but growling beside me.

"Oh, how endearing. We'll be seeing each other again quite soon, Miss Lipsky. Jake? You needed a tour?" Lucius and Snape turned away without an answer. Jake hesitated, before waving at me and following them.

"Damn the both of them. I thought I told you guys to go on without me; what are you doing here?" I asked, turning toward the boys. Again, Sirius would not meet my eyes.

"Well, she's okay. Off we go, Sirius." They departed without a word, leaving me confused and alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

Review?


End file.
